beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun Hisakawa
|name=Jun Hisakawa |sex=Male |species= , |dob=14th |mob=4 |yob=1995 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Azabu, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan |height=5'7" |build=Slim |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Pale |actor=Yujimaru |music= }}Overview= Who would have thought that Jun Hisakawa, a media darling of Tokyo, would be any more than just a rich man's son? Well, it turns out that he's a lot more -- apparently he's related to the dragons that live under the Pacific Ocean near his home country of Japan. He was lost after a cruise ship disaster, and was thought to have perished at sea. However, five years later, he reappeared, looking as though he hadn't aged a day. The public was told that he was placed in a hospital in a secret location to recover free of media attention. However, the truth is that during his absence, he was taken to the Dragon Palace beneath the waves, where his true powers were awakened in a ceremony. He spent only a few hours there; five years passed on the surface. But even after that short of a time, everything was unfamiliar, and so eventually he left for the United States -- if he had to start over anyway, he figured, he might as well do that where things were as unfamiliar to him as the world had become in the years he's been gone. Personality Jun tries to maintain a calm facade, whatever he's feeling. "Stoic" isn't exactly the word, though -- he tries to look as though he's unbothered by and content with whatever it is that's going on around him. Though it's not only because he wants to try to help his allies, or because he feels like he has to be "the strong one". It's also because he knows that, when someone is trying to get him to lose his cool, the first one who does? Loses. He is determined not to let other people get on his nerves, or let others make him lose his cool. This is something he's learned from his childhood in the media in Japan -- whenever he had a public meltdown as a child (it didn't happen often, no), it was something that seemed to take the public a long time to forgive his family for -- that he should have been "raised better", etc. (which is honestly none of anyone's business, but he knows the prying nature of the public when someone is in the media, even as a small child). His being in the public eye has also taught him to always look his best, and he'll stop to fix his clothes, hair, and general appearance in the strangest places and times. It can make him come off as seeming vain, but this too is part of his need to always present a calm facade. Looking one's best is also important -- even if one says one is fine, if one looks bedraggled and worn-out, the public knows one is lying. It's worth noting that Jun does not NEED media attention -- and truth be told, he'd much rather do without it. He can function very well in it, having grown accustomed to it, but no, he'd rather not have to deal with the media. This is one of the reasons that, after the Japanese media got his fill of "the return of the Hisakawa heir after his five year long disappearance", he was quick to go somewhere the media wasn't as concerned about him. He knows that there are some things that the media doesn't need to know. And also that, the longer he stays in the limelight, the more likely it is that a trace of those secrets will be revealed. And that, as soon as the media sharks taste blood, they'll bite down harder and shake, until they tear a chunk of flesh off. Probably stemming from his heritage as being a "life" dragon, Jun is always on the lookout for people who he can help. He really will go out of his way to help someone else that he feels needs the help. Sometimes he has to be sneaky about this though -- someone who's injured isn't going to just go "oh OK" when he literally BREATHES on someone and heals injuries. Of course, given his breath has that euphoric effect, it's a little bit less of a problem. But as much as he wants to keep the secret of what he is from getting out, it's not enough that he'll let a person die for it. Despite his outward appearance of "good boy", he is very much a kind of person who will do what he thinks is right before asking if it's the right way to go about it. Headstrong is a word that could be applied. Hence his desire to help others generally overwhelming his desire to keep his secrets. In the end, after all, if someone sees too much, a quick exhalation will put them mostly under, and then everything can just be explained away as "bad booze/drugs". |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Jinsei No Kiseki Water is life, and Jun is a dragon of water whose very essence is that of Life. When concentrating a large amount of power into it, Jun's life-giving breath can imbue regular water with the ability to return life to those who have died. No amount of damage is too much, no amount of time is too long. So long as a single piece of the person's body remains, the imbued water can be poured onto it and used to resurrect them. However, there are a number of caveats. Jun can't do this in battle or anyplace he doesn't have the ability to concentrate. It does not affect vampires, since their souls have not actually departed their bodies, unless they have been killed permanently. Zombies can be brought back as the people they were, but like vampires, they need to be re-killed before this can happen. Additionally, this cannot be used to enchant large portions of water to "save" for later, since each enchanted application can only be used to resurrect one person, no matter how large a quantity is enchanted -- any "leftover" water from a single enchantment returns to being normal water after part of it is used. At most he could use this to give someone a small vial of it to be used in the future at a time of their choosing. Additionally, Jun cannot spare the energy to do this more than once a month, during the full moon, when the tides are at their highest. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Jun Hisakawa was born into a rich, well-to-do family, one that at least claimed to have some connection to the first emperor of Japan, Emperor Jimmu. Mind you, this was never proved, and the first emperor of Japan was rumored to be a descendant of Amaterasu, by way of the daughter of the sea god Otohime and a human hunter. Whether the rumors were true or false, Jun grew up in the lap of luxury. Unfortunately he was generally raised by the servants rather than his parents. They were society people, and had appearances to make. And not all of those appearances were at child-friendly venues. But Jun seemed to understand this, even from a young age. The servants would always say he had a wisdom far beyond his years, even as a child. He was gentle and well-behaved, and rarely made trouble. How do these stories about wonderful, well-behaved children always end? With something horrible happening to the child. In Jun's case, the seeming tragedy struck during a cruise that would last weeks, and Jun came along to act as... well, a glorified accessory for his parents, really. He'd grown into a delicate-looking young fella by then, and really turned heads. About halfway through the trip, when the boat was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, something struck the boat, tearing a hole in the side of the ship. On the bright side it WASN'T like the Titanic -- there were plenty of lifeboats for everyone, and nobody locked the underclasses in the hold to let them drown. However, rather than simply run to the lifeboats himself, Jun went through the ship, ensuring that everyone had gotten out of their cabins and was on deck, waiting for the lifeboats. He'd been about ready to get on one himself, when he heard a call that some sailors were trapped down closer to where it was flooding. Immediately he headed into the underbelly of the ship, nearer the hull breach, intending to get to them. But when he tried to swim past the hole in the hull... well, the sailors who survived would later describe it as the boy being physically yanked out by some force they couldn't see. The last thing they did see of the boy was him desperately trying to swim against whatever force had grabbed him. Not to escape, to swim up. But to swim over to them, to try to help them free a sailor trapped by debris. Brave boy, perhaps... but stupid. As it turns out, Jun did not drown. He was protected from the pressure and water by one of the servants of the Dragon Palace and brought there. Yes, THAT Dragon Palace. As it turns out, whether his family was related to Emperor Jimmu or not, Jun's family WAS related to a Dragon of the sea. Distantly, but Jun still possessed enough power to bring out. And in a ceremony at the Dragon Palace, he was given a piece of a Dragon Pearl to swallow, which merged into his hyoid bone and formed a pearl of its own. This is what brought out the power of the dragons within Jun -- the formation of the Dragon Pearl. He couldn't stay long, though... the Dragon Palace wasn't just 'underwater', but partially in a parallel dimension, and time passed differently there. If he wasn't careful, a century or more would pass before he got back to the surface. As it was, in the few hours he spent there, five years had passed on the surface. And so, one of the servants of the Dragon Palace brought Jun back to the surface, at his request. He was found off the coast of San Francisco by a commercial fishing boat's crew, floating on a large enough piece of debris to serve as a raft. A happy event indeed! And who was there to meet Jun? His father. That's right. He'd known their line shared an ancestry with the dragons, but there was little he could have done about it -- due to such heavy human influence, the powers of their line weren't accessible until awakened in the ceremony that Jun engaged in. And when Jun was found by the dragons, a servant of the Dragon Palace had gone to the surface and contacted his father, to let him know that Jun was all right and would return soon. Of course "soon" ended up being not so "soon", but he understood. The servant told Jun's father where he could expect his son to be, and the return was made under cover of darkness. Jun was astonished to learn he'd been gone five years! But Jun's father had an idea to mitigate the questions that would soon follow. The next morning, the Japanese media published a story about Jun Hisakawa, five years missing, having returned. Apparently, the article noted, he had been recovered after the cruise ship accident and placed in a hospital at a location that had been hushed up, to allow him to recover without threat of being disturbed by the media. This was, of course, not the case... but it shut the media up enough to not draw suspicion. With the controversy thus brushed under the rug, Jun set about catching up with those years he'd missed. He didn't think it would be too hard -- it was only five years. But still, that's almost an entire generation. He found himself not having as much in common with friends he'd known for years. And after a few months, he decided to move to the States. Jun would keep in touch with his parents, he promised. But he needed to start over for real. Perhaps there would be a time that he could return. But for now, he needed to get his bearings in a place that was as unfamiliar to him as his home now was. He reasoned that if he was going to basically have to start over anyway, it might as well be in a place where everything was unfamiliar, instead of everthing being just familiar enough to lull him into a false sense of security. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character